The Day She Came
by Galadhwen-x
Summary: Hinata and Sakura have been friends forever. But when Hinata moved away they drifted apart. One day Sakura decides to visit her old friend, one she has not seen in four years. But she has no idea what hardships Hinata is going through...I know bad summary


**I would like to say that this story is written by myself and Unicornslove. I did Hinata's POV and she did Sakura's POV, we hope you like it.**

**The Day She Came**

**Chapter One**

**In this story, Hinata and Neji are NOT related! I repeat NOT related in any way at ALL! (Uni coment: except maybe monkey's...)  
Oh, and I do not own Naruto or anything like Naruto for that matter. (Uni: OH, I own a poster!)**

People talking "bla bla bla"  
Peoples thoughts "_Bla bla bla_"  
Inners talking "**Bla bla bla**"  
Stress on words bla bla bla

_Hinata's POV_

Right then, I knew I asked the wrong thing. Immediately I bowed my head and apologized for what I said, my blue hair found their way into my eyes as I bowed. But my father just looked at me with those disappointed, grey eyes of his that he always had when he looks at me.  
"Hinata," My father said in a stern voice "I understand that you said that your friend wanted to come here to see you, but you don't have the time for her. You need tend to our shop, and take care of your sister." My father answered.  
I kept my head bowed. I was easier for me to be punished if I didn't have to look directly into my fathers cold and cruel eyes.  
"I am s-so-sorry father. I tried to tell her that it would not be the best time for her to come, but she needed a place to stay and I thought that we could let her stay here for awhile." I answered my father. He seemed to want to glare at me until I melted away and out of his sights forever.  
"Hmm. Well, you say that she needs a place to stay?" My father looked down on me when he said that with his sharp tongue,  
I looked up into his grey eyes, the contact sent a shiver down my spine but I held it.  
"Yes she does, father." I said so quietly I barley could hear myself.  
"Hmm . . . . I guess since she is more responsible and more reliable then you, I think it might be a good idea to have her around. She might show you how to behave properly." My father said. His words stung as bad as if I stepped on a wasps nest and they all came out to keep me away from their nest with their sharp needles that dig into your skin, just to cause pain.  
But I knew better than to tell him that I was responsible, he would just get even angrier, and he might say that Sakura couldn't come and that I must learn to either find my place, that he was superior or perish under his wraith.  
"Thank you father." I answered as I bowed once more to show his superiority. And as I walked away towards my room, I could still feel his death glare on me.  
As I walked in, I realized that I should also have asked for a lock or something. Once again, my room was a complete disaster and heaps of my personal things were every where. My little sister had decided to "play" with all of my stuff that I had (which was not much, compared to her, but she always liked my stuff better than hers).  
I saw her sitting on my bed playing with two of my porcelain dolls that my mother gave me when I was very young. They meant allot to me, because they where the only things I had to remember her by.  
As I looked closed though, I could see that there was a kitchen chair up against the wall and no other dolls on my self. Just five clean spots where no dust had collected, where my dolls had been before on the dusty shelf.  
My sister looked up at me when I came into my room. She to, had those eyes that tried to bore holes through peoples souls.  
Hanabi had the eyes of my father, with her long brown hair trailing down her back.  
"Hanabi," I asked in a questioning voice. "What are you doing with my dolls? " I asked, trying not to be rude or make her mad. She would call for our father saying:

"_Father! Father! Hinata's not letting me play with her dolls. And I asked so nicely, but she said 'NO! YOU ARE NEVER TO TOUCH MY DOLLS EVER!' I didn't get any dolls so why does she? AND she gets a friend over and I don't, it's not fair!" Then she would run to her room trying to fake cry, so that I would be the one getting in trouble, and have my dolls taken away so that she could have them._

But this time I was lucky and she was happy.  
"I am playing with your dolls, Hinata. What's wrong?" She asked in a way that she meant 'And I can, and there is nothing you can do about it.'  
"Oh, I was just wondering . . ." I said, realizing that she would not call for father, so I relaxed. But when she shifted her weight on my bed, I heard the sound I feared the most. The sound of broken porcelain.  
With the anger and sadness that filled me, my vision became sharper. I could see that under the chair leaned against my white-wash wall, was pieces of my dolls.  
I am very good at keeping my temper, and sometimes I can hide my emotions very well, and I knew it was a crucial point when I had to keep my emotions hidden from my sister. She would freak out and run for father. So I just stared out at what was right ahead of me; my wall.  
"Hanabi," I said trying not to sound to shocked "how about you keep those dolls. While I…while I…while I clear up the broken china." I said in a stuttering voice, trying to keep the tears down while my sister was still here.  
"Okay!" My sister cheered as she gathered up the two remaining un-broken dolls, (who were my favourites) the one she had in her left had was wearing a light purple kimono with little blue flowers decorating it. She had dark black hair that fell to the middle of her back, which was swaying in the non-existent wind. She had dark chocolate brown eyes, which seemed to sparkle even in the dimmest light. And in her hand was a little Blue Jay.  
And in Hanabi's right hand was a beautiful woman, she was wearing a long ocean blue skirt, that simmered in the light. She had on a long sleeved white blouse, which was decorated by flowers. She had blue hair that was wavy and down to her waist. She had grey eyes and a little smile that could cheer ever the most un-happiest man on earth. She reminded me of my mother.  
Hanabi ran out the door and into the hallway, singing a victory song. As soon as she was out of ear shot, I feel to my knees, my arms and head fell on the bed, and I started to cry.

When I looked at my clock, I realized that I must have dosed off for an hour or two. I looked around my room and remembered my dolls that my sister destroyed. I wiped my eyes on my sweater sleeve, and I got up off the floor and I started to pick up all my clothes and nick-knacks my sister had thrown all around my room. I was being careful not to cut myself on any of the china. My vision blurred again, but I bit back the tears. Once everything was back in place, I walked slowly to the kitchen to get a broom and a dust pan.  
But bad luck. My father was sitting as the table, with my sister at his side, with two broken china dolls on the table in front of them.  
"Hinata," My father said in his stern voice, trying to drill a hole in my heart, I hated it when he speaks of me as though I was the greatest disappointment of his life  
"Yes father . . . ?" I asked, not knowing what to expect. He just glared at me harder.  
"I can't believe that you did this" He glanced at the dolls in front of him, "I always expected better of you, I thought you would have more responsibility. Well, I was wrong, and now we all pay the price."  
I bowed my head and leaned foreword. I knew that he has spent his last time for forgiveness on me a few hours ago.  
"I am so sorry, father. I thought that Hanabi would like to play with the dolls . . . she really likes them. And I thought that she would be happy." I tried to explain.  
"You should have realized that your sister is young and it is hard for her to not to drop things or play too hard with them. And what makes this worst, is that she could have gotten hurt! Can you not look ahead and think before you give valuable and breakable things to young children!?" My father yelled at me. Then all of a sudden something that I never thought would happen; my sister started to back me up.  
"But father, I really, really liked playing with the dolls . . . even thought I kinda . . . broke them." She explained to our father. My eyes widened in shock, that was the absolute last thing that I would expect her to do. It seemed as though my father and I were on the same wavelengths, he looked even more shocked than I was.  
"Are you sure Hanabi? I mean, just think, what happened if you got hurt?" My father was trying to make her see reason, but she just shook her head 'no'. My father couldn't do anything to make her change her mind.  
"And besides, Hinata can glue them back together!" Hanabi said gleefully looking at me with hopeful eyes.  
I raised myself a little from my bow, and looked into my sisters eyes. Then I dared a glance at my father. He was dumbfounded.  
"Well . . . I guess what settles it then. Hinata, I trust you can glue these figurines back together again." My father said to me, his eyes still giving me the death glare, but at a lower velocity.  
"Y-y-yes I think I can do that." I answered. Once again, bowing.  
"Good." And with that, my father got up and walked out into the hallway, and then a few seconds later he came back.  
"Hinata, can you put Hanabi to bed?" and he walked out of the last time.

After I was done putting my sister to bed I walked into the kitchen, I open the door of the fridge, the sudden blast of cold sent goose bumps rolling over my skin. I quickly grabbed the Crazy Glue, and I shut the silver fridge. I walked over to our kitchen table and looked at my dolls. Their eyes looked blank and vacant. I got to work, trying not to get any glue on my hands. When I finished, the sparkle came back to their eyes.  
"Ahhh" I sighed "Beautiful again. And I thought I was going to loose you." I whispered quietly to the dolls. I put them on our granite countertop and turned off the lights and got the broom and dusk. I walked to my room and cleaned up the mess that my sister made. My eyes still stung, because these dolls we far beyond repair. I took them to the garbage and carefully laid them to rest, where no one could stare at them in amazement over the person who made them and how beautiful they were. A single tear fell from my eyes onto the tiled floor. I quietly walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth and get ready for bed.  
When I was done, I turned off my lights, and I climbed into bed, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up at the usual four thirty in the morning to get things ready. I got changed into a pair of black jeans and a beige sweater (I hated to show off any skin, it made me feel very un-comfortable. Even in the summer, I would wear either long Capri's and a turtle-neck made out of a very light material, so I wouldn't get sun stroke.), I ran a brush through my short, blue hair. I walked over to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast for my father and sister. I reached for the fridge door and pulled. Again, the cold blast took me off guard; I gasped and quickly grabbed the egg carton and the bacon. As I cooked, I prepared our lunches for school. I put some toast in the toaster and sat down to eat my share. Suddenly the toast popped its self out of the toaster. I screamed at the top of my lungs, but quickly covering my mouth, in fear I woke up my sister or my father. I waited a few minutes; no one came running so I continued to cook.  
_"Oh, good. If father came in, I would be dead right now. I wonder if he would have kicked me out on the streets."_ I wondered _"I think that toasters should come with a warning buzzer, so that a few seconds before your toast pops up, it would sound . . .like a low hum, then you have time to settle yourself before they explode out of the toaster"_ I thought to myself, wondering if I should send the plans to Kitchen Aid.  
When I finished cooking and preparing everything, I put the eggs and bacon in the oven to keep warm, and I wrote a note and put it on the table for my father, and I walked out the door at five with my messenger bag, with all my homework and books in it:

_Dearest father, _  
_I made breakfast for you and Hanabi, it is in the oven, I have already prepared Hanabi's lunch, it's in her backpack. I am going to walk to school now. I will be meeting Sakura at school, so you don't have to worry about her coming here without any supervision. I think we will walk home too. Remember that Hanabi has a parent/teacher interview at twelve sharp. Have a great day father._  
_I love you, _  
_Hinata_

It was cold outside, but that didn't matter. Sakura was coming to visit me! Sakura and I have not seen each other since I was ten. It's been fours years since I saw her last. And I'm sure she has changed. But, she also knew that I changed, too. But not much. I haven't told about what became of the friends I used to have here, they all left me after a year of me moving here. And I haven't told her about the enemies I have made. Like Itachi and his gang, Sasuke, and all the other friends I used to have, that now hate me.  
As I was lost in my thoughts I hadn't been watching where I was going, and so I accidentally bumped into Itachi.  
"HEY!" He yelled in surprise, because he too, was not watching where he was going. I looked up and quickly bowed my head, saying that I was dearly sorry and that I didn't mean to bump into him. He had dropped his books on the ground and he was still sitting on the grass. He was wearing his gang's usual wear; a long black coat with red clouds on it, outlined in silver.  
_"Ironic how we say 'There's a silver lining to every cloud' . . ."_ I thought, smiling inside from my joke.  
I offered him my hand, but he shook it away.  
"I don't need your help." He said coldly I quickly took my hand back and shoved it behind my back. I bowed again. My blue hair got into my eyes again. Itachi stared at his books that were on the grass with his midnight black eyes, and then he stared at me. I understood, and I carefully picked up his books and wiped them with a silk handkerchief that I had with me. I bowed and handed the books back to him.  
"You know, it's bad for you that you happened to run into me, I have a whole gang on my side. And if they were here right now they would have ruined your whole day." he laughed, "You might have not been able to go to school. So you better not run into me or any of my friends today, I might get mad and turn them loose on you." He laughed again, and I just stood there with my head bowed.  
"I am most sorry Itachi-kun, please; all I ask is forgiveness . . . or no forgiveness at all, but to just forget that this happened, and we can continue our separate ways." I hoped that he would choose the second option.  
"I'm sorry, but I just can't do that. But I feel like I'm in a content mood, so you don't have to worry about me hurting you . . . yet." He said to me, my grey eyes widened. "But you owe me, and what I ask from you must be done. Do that and you won't be punished" He concluded, waiting my response.  
"Y-y-yes, of course Itachi-kun, whatever you want." I finished. I was very shocked. I have never heard of anyone that has actually survived Itachi and his gang's wraith without being hurt in some way. I knew I was very lucky.  
"Hn." He grunted, sounding actually pleased, and he walked away.  
For the rest of the trip to school, I kept my eyes and ears open. Luckily I didn't run into anyone after Itachi.

I finally reached the school at six. No one else was in the school except for all the teachers. I walked to my locker and I shoved my messenger bag in along with my coat. I looked at myself in my mirror that clung to the wall of the locker by magnetic force. I deemed myself at least half-decent for school. I re-did my make-up again, adding a little more water-proof black mascara (which I thought was a stroke of sure genius to the person who made it) to my eyelashes. I grabbed my book off of the top shelf of my locker. It was "Twilight". I walked trough the vacant halls of my school, heading towards the cafeteria. I sat myself down in one of the very uncomfortable bright orange, plastic chairs and began to read.  
As I was reading the school buses started to arrive and more and more people started coming.  
"Well look who it is." A girl with a very load mouth cooed behind me, I didn't dare to turn around, or even stop reading. "Why if it isn't Loner-And-No-Friends-Girl. And look, she is alone again, awe, poor girl." The girl walked from behind me to the front and sat in the chair opposite at the table from me. It was Ino. Ino was wearing something you would expect a whore to wear, very revealing and just barely wearable to school. She had a large bleach blond pony tail and eyes that were so dull and boring. She was the first person to show me around and try to be nice when I first came to this school.  
"It must be so sad having no friends. Oh and I heard that your mother is dead and your father hates you, and loves your sister more than you. Poor little Hinata." She mocked me, all of her friends that she brought with her started crying things like "Oh, its gonna get better just you wait", "It can't really be that bad, right Hinata? I mean its not like you mother wanted to leave you with a good-for-nothing father.", "Come on, Hinata, I bet I can get you a nice date with a good book.", "Lets see if you mom is home, I have a cell phone you can use, I bet she's dying to talk to you." And many other things. I grabbed what I had and ran through the crowd biting my lower lip, as to keep the tears from falling. I ran to the one place I knew they would never go, even if you gave them fifty dollars to do it; the library. I ran trough the dark book isles, and into the far right corner of the library. I had book shelves all around me, so it was quiet a good hiding spot, although many people knew about this spot. But I had another trick up my sleeve. I pushed away a giant spider plant from the corner. When I moved that out of the there was a small door. I looked around, to see if anyone was watching me. I opened the door and stepped inside, but before I closed the door, I pulled the spider plant nearer, so that if anyone glanced at the corner, it would still look normal. The room was quite . . . roomy, there was a kaki color couch in one corner, next to it was a little side table, it was a rich chocolate brown, same with the coffee table in front of the couch. On the side table there was a lamp, so that you could have some light when you wanted to read. There was a skylight that showed the cloudy grey sky, and that let some light in. I used this reading room many times before. Then I closed the door and silently started to cry

I looked at me watch. It was fifteen minutes before the bell. I got up, walked towards one wall, which had a golden-rimed mirror.  
"Thank the mascara gods for water-proof mascara." I thought to myself. I went over to the hidden door and stepped outside. I ran out of the library and took a deserted hallway to my homeroom class.  
I was very lucky that I did not have Ino or any of her friends in my homeroom. I took my normal place, the third seat on the outer left in the second row. I was the only one in homeroom right now, and I stared out the window, looking at the school grounds from above. Ten minutes past and the room started to fill up. The bell rang, but people where still coming in; they knew that Kakashi-sensi (our homeroom teacher) was always late, most of the time he came three minutes before the bell would ring to start classes, so no one, except for me, came in early.  
While everyone else chatted to their friends, I was drawing. I was drawing a winter scenery picture. I was almost done when Kakashi-sensi came in, asking us to quiet down so he could read from his little orange book 'Icha Icha Paradise'. We used to wonder what was in there, until one day, a girl asked him:  
"Excuse me Kakashi-sensi, but what are you reading about?" and he looked at her with the one eye that was un-cover from his mask that ran down his entire face, and he said "I am not allowed to pollute and destroy the minds of children." And with that he kept reading. The girl slowly put down her hand, and for once, everyone in the class agreed with one thing: Never ask what's in his books ever again.  
I walked up to his desk, he slowly looked up.  
"What can I do for you today, Hinata?" he asked.  
"I'm sorry to ask again, but you do know that my old friend Sakura is coming up today stay with me for a few days, so tomorrow she will be with me the whole day. That includes homeroom." I asked hoping that he would remember.  
"Yes, yes, I remember you telling me yesterday, and the day before that, and a whole week before that." He said, a bit over doing it with the how many days I've been bothering him about it. I breathed a breath of relief.  
"Thank you Kakashi-sensi." I said as I bowed and returned to my seat.  
The bell rang for our morning classes to begin; I walked out of Kakashi-sensi's class and walked to my French class.  
French was normal, although she gave us tons of homework to do, and I asked the teacher if she remembered that my friend was coming, and just like Kakashi-sensi, she said yes too. The bell rang and I raced to drama, which was at the other end of the school. We did our dress-rehearsal of our version of The Pirates of Penzance. He also remembered that Sakura was coming too. When drama was over, the bell rang to signal lunch. I absent mindly walked to my locker. I was pulling out my lunch when I felt a tug on my hair from the back. I thought it was Ino, so I pulled out of her reach quickly but she just tugged harder and pulled me around so I could see who it was. The girl was tall, had green orbs of eyes and pink hair. It was Sakura.  
"Hello Hinata."

Sakura's POV

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**  
**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**  
**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-**  
**-SMASH-**  
I glared at the remains of my alarm clock, before flopping back into my bed, glancing at the flashing alarm clock I grumbled, it was 6:00 A.M in the morning who in the world got up this early!  
Looking around my closet, I smiled.  
My room was in fact a closet, I slept under the stairs, my single bed took up every inch of floor space there was so all my junk was on shelves, row upon row, stacks upon stacks, of shelves.  
Each one overflowing with nick-knacks, clothes, Cd's, computer parts, etc.  
I absent mindly reached over and began to pull on some fishnet leggings, then a pair of my favourite black cargo pants that had cuts all through them revealing my fishnet leggings.  
Pulling on a black tank top, with the saying 'I don't suffer from insanity... I enjoy every minute of it!' and grabbing my black trench coat.  
I shrugged it on, it fell to my ankles, the sleeves were long enough to just cover my finger tips, and also it had a hood to hide my annoying pink hair.  
Moving to the front of my bed, I looked in a broken mirror where I had glued each fragment to the wall, each one showing a different reflection of myself.  
Smiling, I applied mascara, eyeliner, and a little green shadow, just enough to empathise my eyes, then a little pink lip gloss.  
I smirking at my reflections, before grabbing my black shin high buckle up combat boots and slipping them on.  
Bracing myself up against the wall, I kicked the door hard; it gave a screechy whine as it opened. Smiling to myself, I climbed off my bed, out into the hallway and walked toward the kitchen.  
Entering it I could smell the bacon and eggs.  
"Your up early, Sakura." I turned and saw my grandfather and my dad sitting at the table.  
"OMG my dream has come true! Its attack of the old perverted men!" I screeched pointing an accusing finger at the old men at the table.  
"Do you want breakfast?" I nodded eyeing my old man AKA Jariya carefully knowing he was planning some sort of unspeakable torture or he was planning on making me do something, I wasn't quite sure.  
"Well say I'm not old." He watched looking pleased that I had given in so easily or so he thought.  
_'So naive,'_ I thought shaking my head and walking over to him, bending down so I could look him in the eye.  
"Thanks." I grabbed his plate of bacon, eggs and toast, went back over to my seat and sat down, he frowned.  
"Those are MINE," he claimed to no avail.  
"Uh-huh talk to the feet." With that said I put my feet up on the table and rested the plate on my lap while I finished off the rest of his breakfast, leaving the whites of the eggs, shoving the toast in my mouth and eating all the bacon.  
He grumbled something that sounded allot like, "Woman these days,".  
"Hey gramps would you mind giving me a ride to Kohona, it's only like 4 hours drive and I don't feel like paying a taxi?" I asked, giving him the one thing that my family could not resist...  
The infuness puppy dog eyes!  
"Of course, sweetie pie." I smiled before heading to my room to pack my things into two duffel bags and my black backpack.  
Grabbing random things from the shelves and shoving them into my bags until all my clothes were in one duffel bag, then all my, um... Things were in the other, like, um... DS, Camera, Laptop, Video Camera and a good chunk of my nick-knacks, a few Cd's. A load of paper, my journal and my books were in my black bag, oh and my beads and other things like paints and stuff.  
As my eyes scanned my closet, my eyes froze on two china dolls, sitting on the highest shelf.  
Standing up on my bed, I grabbed the two fragile dolls and gently took them down from the shelf.  
They were two girls, their porcelain faces smiling, their eyes filled with joy, one girl had pink hair the other blue. The pink haired girl had green eyes and a blue kimono to match the others hair and was slightly taller then the other. The blue haired girl's eyes were a beautiful watery gray; her kimono was pink to match her friends pink hair.  
I gently rapped them in bubble rap and slipped them into a silk bag and placed it in my clothes duffel bag.  
Grabbing several things and shoving them in my nick-knack bag, before I left closing the door behind me and walked away.  
Grandfather was already waiting, "Come on Sakura we don't want you to be late."  
Walking over to the truck I threw my duffel bags in the back and put my backpack on my lap, reached my hand in and pulled out a few pieces of paper, a pen and a clip board and began to write.  
When I finished I let out a sigh, I loved to right my feelings down on paper, it relaxed me later on I would put into music maybe or a poem so I could share it and nobody would know.  
Smiling I put the paper back in the bag and closed my eyes, letting the sound of my Grandfathers voice singing to the radio lull me to sleep.

I awoke to the sound of the truck stopping, as the breaks squealed angrily, I glanced around, I must have been asleep for a good while 'cause we were parked outside of a school...  
A very big school.  
'**No shit moron, look at this place, the old man would freak, if we...'** Inner said trailing off, thinking of all the things they could do to this school some involving explosions, fire, ect.  
'_Hai, I know, damn I wonder where Hina-chan is?'_ I thought analyzing the school with unhappy eyes, I hadn't seen her in how long? And when I'm finally aloud to come well, it turns out to be one big ass school, jeez.  
_'We're gonna get lost...'_ I thought sighing inwardly as I kicked open the door of the truck and grabbing my black backpack, I went to the box and grabbed my two duffel bags.  
Glancing into the cab, my grandfathers' eyes watched me intently; I gave him a small smile and waved before heading to the double doors leading into the school.  
2 seconds later... I was lost, in a title wave of kids hit me just past the door, looking this way and that I spotted a sign hanging from the ceiling, it read 'Office'.  
_'Good now I can find out where her locker is...'_ I thought as I walked into the office, a woman with black hair greeted me.  
"Hello, my name is Shinuzu, how may I help you?" Shinuzu asked, politely, though she was looking at me kinda weirdly.  
"I am looking for Hinata Hyuuga; do have her locker number or something so I can find her?" I asked the worry on her face was immediately there.  
"Well, um I guess so..." she got up and went over to a large filing cabinet behind her desk and began searching through the files.  
"So why are you here to see Ms. Hyuuga?" she asked as she continued to search through the files.  
"Old friend." I said plainly, I didn't like it when people asked about my personal life it pissed me off.  
"Oh really, well that's interesting where do you come from?" she continued to search; I growled I was not a woman of patients.  
"Stop stalling and give me the papers." I snapped I knew it scared her cause the way she flinched well jumped was quit an indicator, two feet, very nice.  
"O- oh ok, h- here." She stuttered, I didn't take much notice, glancing at the papers I smirked, I'd head to her locker first then the class she had before this one and then the lunch room, that should work.

Following the map and locker numbers made it much easier, so I walked down the halls following the locker numbers and map. By now I was getting really annoyed, I could feel allot of stares on my back and it made me feel slightly paranoid.So to solve this annoying problem I whirled around and screeched at the top of my lungs,"ALL THE MOTHER OF FUCKING DICKS WHO KEEP STARING AT ME KEEP YOU PREVERTED EYES TO YOURSELF OR I WILL FUCKING MAKE YOU!"  
Satisfied that everyone who had been staring had turned away and were quickly leaving I continued on my way.  
Rounding a corner I saw a girl standing there her blue hair falling in front of her pretty face, her grey orbs seemed in thought, I smiled.  
Walking over to the pretty girl that I knew as my best friend.  
As I stood right behind her I gently tugged her hair, she instantly shot away from my touch, and she looked slightly scared.  
My eye twitched, I would kill whoever the fuck made her flinched away.  
I tugged harder but she would not turn to meet my gaze, so pulling hard on her shoulders I made her turn to face me, my annoyance instantly vanished when I saw the face turn from fear to shear surprise.  
"Hello Hinata."

* * *

**Okay, so that is the beginning of our story! Please, please, please review, the fate of this story, rests in your fingertips. Happy reading and writing :)  
**


End file.
